Danny St. John (Video Game)
Danny "Dan" St. John is an original character and appears in Episode 2: Starved for Help of The Walking Dead Video Game. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Danny's parents, Brenda and Terry own a dairy farm somewhere near or in Macon, Georgia and Danny helps out along with his brother, Andrew. Andrew being the oldest caused some friction between the brothers as Danny feels that his parents favored him more then himself as well as Andrew also went to college. Danny on the other hand excelled in sports and even won a trophy in baseball. However, with the death of their father, Danny now plays a more important and key role on the farm. Post-Apocalypse Episode 2: Starved for Help He is first seen walking over to the Travelier Motel and introducing himself with his brother Andrew St.John. Eventually Lee Everett, Clementine and the others will stop by St John's farm in hopes to find some food and shelter from the walkers. During the episode the player learns that Danny has a strange fascination with guns, especially his rifle, which has a gold nameplate on it which reads "Charlotte" this can be seen when Lee and Dan go and raid the bandit camp. Later, found by Kenny and Lee, it turns out that St. John family are cannibals. They had chopped off Mark's legs, and thought he wouldn't survive his injury. Brenda is later killed by reanimated Mark. He later fights with Lee (and Kenny but only if the player is in good standing with Kenny, if not Kenny won't help you) and gets injured due to getting his leg trapped in a Bear Trap then the player decides to leave Danny for the Walkers or kill him. It is not shown if Danny gets taken by the walkers and maybe could've survived if left to live. If his brother was spared, his cry's to despair would have made the walkers focus on him. This would make them not even notice Danny, so its possible he could have dragged himself to safety, used the tools in the barn to get the bear trap off his foot, and escaped, hell bent on revenge against the group. It is speculated by some that he and/or his brother will make another reappearance if they were spared. However, it is possible that Lilly murders him if Lee doesn't, possibly blaming him for her father's death. Killed By *Lee Everett After discovering that Kenny and Lee escaped the freezer, Danny points a gun at Lee. Danny misses the shot and pulls Lee, then Lilly uses the weapon of his choice after exiting the freezer on him, making him fall on the hay. Danny then tells Lee to kill him and eat him as meat. If Lee chooses to kill Danny, he is stabbed with an pitchfork and dies; if Lee does not kill him, he just leaves Danny there. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Danny has killed: *Jolene (Determinant) When Lee and Danny confront Jolene at her campsite, Danny is afraid she may reveal the secret of the St. Johns' and therefore tries to encourage Lee to kill her. Whether Lee chooses to talk to Jolene or not, she is ultimately killed by Danny. *Mark (Caused) To help his mother prepare for the dinner, Danny and his brother Andrew slowly kill off Mark and use his body for food. *Numerous counts of zombies and people. Trivia *Danny named his gun Charlotte and displays paranoia towards the gun, treating it like a person. *Danny is the youngest of the St. John family. *The player's choice to spare or kill Danny affects Lee's relationship with Clementine. *Players can choose to spare Danny however, because he is caught in a bear trap (that cannot be undone) so he is most likely to be killed. Category:Cannibals Category:Antagonists Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters